Just another Sailor Moon Love Story
by MrsG89
Summary: As the title suggests, just another story of how Usagi and Mamoru fall in love
1. Chapter 1 - Suspicions

**AN: This is my first Sailor Moon story. I don't own Sailor Moon but if I could I would brain wash Mamoru into thinking Im Usagi and I would put my current husband in the dungeon :D No.. I probably wouldn't actually...**

* * *

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Yelled Usagi who was standing in front of the arcade window. She was wearing a short pink skirt and a purple jacket. Usagi was heading to the arcade for her weekend fix of gaming when she ran into Mamoru who had just come out of the arcade visiting Motoki.  
"Okay odango." Mamoru replied as he waved and walked off chuckling knowing he had once again pissed Usagi off.  
Usagi grudgingly walked into the café and went to her usual spot in front of the Sailor V game. Motoki was helping another kid with a game on the other end of the arcade so he just waved to Usagi.  
Usagi made a small smile and waved back. She couldn't understand why Motoki was friends with such a Baka. Her thoughts of the dark-haired prince was soon replaced however by the pixellated monster on her computer screen.

Mamoru was half way walking home when he realized he had left phone at the arcade. It wasn't like him to leave things around or lose things for that matter but, lately the youma's had been getting stronger, and his assignments at school had been getting harder that his mind was too preoccupied with everything. He sighed then turned around back to the arcade.

* * *

'No!no!no!no!' Usagi cried as she furiously bashed the buttons of the Sailor V game. A black screen with the words 'Game Over' flashed in bright red. Usagi slumped back in her chair as she grudgingly sipped her chocolate milk shake that she had ordered earlier.  
"What's wrong Odango? Cant get passed the first level?" Taunted a familiar voice.  
Usagi pouted then got up. She ignored the green jacketed young man who addressed her. She made her way to the milk bar wear Motoki was religiously wiping the bench,  
"Motoki, there seems to be an annoying sound over there. It's making me lose my concentration. You could end up losing customers if you don't fix it." Usagi informed as she pointed towards Mamoru.  
"Whatever Odango, I just came back to grab my phone." Mamoru replied as he walked up towards her and grabbed his phone which was situated in front of her. As his a reached out, it brushed against Usagi's arm.  
"Mamoru-Baka, are you telling me, the most organized, clinical person I know, the one that's meant to be really smart, actually forgot his phone?"  
"Well unlike you, I have been tired from staying up all night studying." Mamoru lied.  
"It's Sunday Baka."  
"She's got a point there." Motoki grinned still religiously cleaning the bench.  
"So your on her side now?" Asked Mamoru.  
"I'm on no one side. I'm just the humble worker that serves milkshakes and coffees." Motoki replied.  
"Whatever. See ya Odango." Mamoru winked and gave his signature Tuxedo Mask salute before walking out of the arcade.  
Usagi sat there stared at the arcade doors for a long time thinking about what just happened. She knew the farewell greeting Tuxedo Kamen gave. She had it memorized in her brain.  
"That Mamoru. Ever since Tuxedo Kamen came about, he's been copying his greeting." Commented Motoki as he was drying a milkshake glass with a tea-towel.  
'Oh that's why. For a minute I thought...nah never in the whole wide world.' Usagi thought to herself quietly

* * *

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon made her usual stance before jumping out of the way of the youma's attack which were...flying pizzas?  
"How dare you use my favourite food besides chocolate shakes, as a deadly weapon!" Sailor Moon yelled as she dodged the pizzas.  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Yelled sailor mars as fire balls incinerated the flying pizzas. She missed one however and saw that it was heading towards Sailor Moon.  
Before it could hit her, Tuxedo Mask swooped in and took her out of the line of fire. "Now Sailor Moon!" He cried as he placed her down.  
Sailor moon nodded and took her wand out and yelled "Moon Healing Escalation!"  
The youma turned back into a Pizza chef that was working near by and collapsed to the ground.  
"See ya round Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen winked then made his famous salute before taking off into the distance.  
'He's so dreamy... His jet black eyes, his gorgeous blue eyes...his ugly green jacket...wait what...green jacket? Geez... I must be working too hard.' Usagi shook her head.  
"Come on! I'm hungry! I feel like a midnight snack! Let's go back to Lita's place and make home-made pizzas!" Sailor Venus yelled grinning. The other girls looked at her in bewilderment. She could be so dense sometimes.

* * *

"One black coffee, no sugar, no cream." Motoki said proudly as he poured the coffee into a mug in front of Mamoru.  
"You don't have to look so smug. All you did was pour the coffee. The machine did the work." Mamoru replied grumpy with his head on the counter. The pizza youma was at 3am in the morning so he barely had any sleep since his first class was at 7:30. Luckily though all the schools and colleges in the area where closing early due to a teacher's strike, which meant Usagi would be coming in soon.  
Just like clockwork, the bell chimes at the front door of the arcade and Usagi and the girls walked in happily chatting away towards their booth.  
"Hi girls! the usual?" Motoki greeted.  
" Yes thanks!" Replied Mina as she waved.  
"So Odango Atama, did you even go to school? I mean by the time you would have woken up, they would have closed because of the strike." Mamoru teased.  
"For your information, I was on time! I even handed in my homework!" Growled Usagi placing her index finger on his chest accusingly.  
"Hey Usagi, did you want to try my new pizza? I'm thinking of putting in on the menu." Motoki asked from behind the counter trying to defuse the situation.  
"Pizza?" Usagi turned to look at Motoki. Her eyes all big and her lips all pouted. "Yes please! Pizza is one of my favourite foods besides chocolate shakes."  
That startled Mamoru. He looked at Usagi carefully. 'She just said the exact same thing as Sailor Moon last night...could they be...nah... That's impossible' Mamoru shook away the thought before taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? A bit to cliche perhaps? **


	2. Chapter 2 - Identities Revealed

**AN: Second Chapter is here...nothing really much to say other than the fact that I don't own Sailor Moon**

* * *

It had been a week since the pizza youma attack and Mamoru was glad. He caught up on sleep and managed to find time for studying for his exams. Now he was ready to chill out at the mall. He decided to ride his motor bike and drove past the park. That's where he noticed Usagi. Usagi was playing Frisbee with Ami and Minako. What interested Mamoru was the fact that Usagi seemed more skilled than the other girls at throwing the Frisbee. He parked his bike on the side of the road and made his way towards the girls.  
Rei, who was sitting on a picnic blanket with Makoto noticed Mamoru walking towards them. She waved to him happily.  
"Oi! Odango!" Mamoru waved to get Usagi's attention.  
"What are you doing here?! Stop calling me that Baka!" Usagi yelled storming towards him and taking her eyes off the Frisbee.  
"Usagi-chan! Watch out!" Makoto cried but was too late as the Frisbee had hurled towards her and whacked her in the head.  
"Oops. Sorry Usa-chan." Minako winced as she walked towards Usagi who was on the ground.  
"You really should be more careful Odango." Smirked Mamoru as he held his hand out to help Usagi up.  
" I don't need your help! And you distracted me! What are you doing here anyways?" Usagi asked as she stood up and dusted herself  
"I couldn't help notice how you weren't klutzing out while throwing the Frisbee around. You almost have the same form as Sailor Moon when you threw it." Commented Mamoru as he sat down on the picnic blanket and helped himself to one of Makoto's home made rice balls.  
Ami worriedly looked at Rei who was looking at Minako worriedly. Minako was worriedly looking at Makoto who was looking at Usagi. Usagi looked at Mamoru calmly and replied, "Do you stalk Sailor Moon? You must, if you think you know what Sailor Moon looks like when she attacks. Shame on you, stalking people."  
Mamoru looked at Usagi confused. "Why would I stalk Sailor Moon?"  
"Because your a hentai." Usagi answered. Mamoru rolled his eyes. He got up and walked back to his bike.  
"I'll see you round Odango or maybe not since you think I'm such a hentai."  
As soon as Mamoru was out of sight, Ami looked at Usagi and said "I don't think you should play with the Frisbee from now on. To think you almost blew your cover."

* * *

"Tuxedo Kamen, thank you for saving me." Sailor moon said as Tuxedo Kamen put her down. He had just pulled her out of the way from a flying Odango.

"What is with you nega trash!? Why do you keep using food as a weapon!?" Sailor moon yelled turning her head to the Odango shaped youma.

"Your hairstyle inspired us Sailor Moon, with your Odango shaped hair." The youma snickered.

"Why you!? I get comments like that already enough from everyone else! I will not let you waste good food!" Sailor Moon yelled before she angrily turned the youma back to human. It was then that Tuxedo Kamen looked at her intently. 'Why didn't I notice that before? Her hair. Of course but that means... No way...I'll have to test this theory.'

"Hey Odango atama!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Sailor moon yelled storming towards Tuxedo Kamen. She then paused after realizing what she had said. Tuxedo Kamen smirked but was still surprised. The other sailor scouts shook their heads at Sailor Moon but then realised who was under that mask and looked slightly bewildered.

"No way!" Sailor Moon came to the realization as she reached out towards Tuxedo Kamen's mask.

"Yes way." Tuxedo Kamen whispered."Usa-chan"

"You just called me Usa." She whispered as she took the mask off of his face. "Mamoru."

"That is your name isn't it? Or did you forget?" Tuxedo Kamen replied slyly

"You knew I had a crush on Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon cried blushing as she remembered all the times she would talk about Tuxedo Kamen at the arcade.

"Well apparently you think I'm a hentai stalking Sailor Moon!" Mamoru retorted

"Agh!Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon yelled angrily launching her attack.

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" Tuxedo Kamen counter attacked. Their attacks cancelled each other out.

"Oooh! You are gonna get it now!" Sailor Moon yelled as she tried to kick Tuxedo Kamen.

"Um... It's like 1:30 in the morning...We should go to bed now." Ami said watching Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon try and hit each other.

" They're not listening. Let's just go," replied Makoto.

"Should we try and stop them?" Artemis asked jumping onto Minako's shoulder.

"Nah. Mamoru will never actually hurt Usagi-chan. They'll be fine." Minako replied as she turned to head off home. The other girls followed.

* * *

"Sailor Moon! Stop trying to hit me!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled as he jumped rooftop to rooftop towards his apartment.

"Stand still so I can hit you! You knew! All this time you knew I liked Tuxedo Kamen and you didn't say anything!" Soon enough, they were standing on a balcony and Tuxedo Kamen slipped into the apartment.

"What are you doing? You're breaking into apartments now?" Hissed Sailor Moon as she followed Tuxedo Kamen inside.

"For your information, this is my place." Replied Tuxedo Kamen as he detransformed.

"Well sorry for not knowing." Sailor Moon replied, her voice raised a little.

"Well you should go home too! It's a school night you know. No wonder your always getting detention. You stay up at ungodly hours!"

"Well, sorry! I don't have a license or a car that I can drive quickly to school in the morning!"

"Well maybe should ask someone who does!"

"Like who? You?!"

"I'm probably the only one know that could drive you!"

"As if I would get in your car!"

"Why not! I have a sports car!"

"I don't care if you had a car worth a million dollars!"

"Not even if I tempted you with Motoki's chocolate shakes?!"

"But then you would have to pick me up from school as well to take me to the arcade and get the shake!"

"But I wouldn't want to wait for you if you had detention!"

"I won't have detention if I get a lift with you!"

"Fine. I'll pick you up at 7:30 in the morning then!"

"Fine!"

"It's a date then!"

"Alright then!"

With that Sailor Moon walked stormed back out the balcony and jumped off. Mamoru stood in his living room processing in his mind what had just happened. 'Did I just asked Odango on a date?'

* * *

Usagi opened the front door, ready to leave and saw a red sports car waiting. She wasn't expecting Mamoru to actually give her a lift so she was surprised to see the car waiting.

"Mamoru-San?" She asked. The driver's door opened and Mamoru stepped out.

"Good morning Odango. I never go back on my word." Greeted Mamoru as he opened the passenger side door and let Usagi climb in.

"Um. Thanks" Odango replied but the remembered something very important. She looked at Mamoru seriously and said, "I expect a chocolate milkshake since I have to get in your death trap."

"Death trap? This is nothing but state of the art. But yes, like I said I never go back on my word so I will get you your shake."

* * *

The afternoons were always full of hustle and bustle at the Crowne. Motoki was busily wiping the bench (as per usual) when the girls minus Usagi walked in.

"Hi girls! The usual?" Motoki greeted

"Thanks Motoki. Could you also have Usagi's shake on standby. I think she may have gotten detention again since she didn't meet up with us to walk here." Replied Minako as the girls walked to their usual booth.

"Usagi's been and gone." Said Motoki. The girls paused then turned around. In one second flat they were at the bar staring at Motoki.

"Where did Usagi go exactly? We know you know. You always know something." Minako asked slyly.

"Her and Mamoru came in together. They ordered her shake to go and his coffee to go. They said something about how they needed to talk about last night. Apparently they got in their usual fight last night but it turned serious. That's all I know. They wouldn't say anything else." Motoki explained.

"They came together!? Were they killing each other?!" Asked Rei worriedly.

"No actually. They were civil. They almost looked like good friends when they walked in." Replied Motoki.

"Do you know where they went?" Asked Makoto curiously batting her eyelashes. Rei rolled her eyes.

"They wouldn't tell me. They knew that you girls would try and force it out of me so they didn't tell me anything." Replied Motoki worriedly knowing the girls wouldn't like the answer.

"Typical." Rei replied.


	3. Chapter 3 - Princess found

**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon. That is all...**

* * *

"You called this a date last night. Is this really what it is?" Asked Usagi as she and Mamoru strolled in the park.

"I don't know. Do you think it is?" Asked Mamoru before taking a sip of his coffee.

"You know, if you didn't act all mysterious, you could have told us you were looking for the princess. We have the same goals. We could have worked together instead of the girls thinking you were an enemy." Usagi changed the subject.

"I guess that would have been easier." Replied Mamoru.

"Well thank you for the shake. You're not that much of a Baka after all." Usagi smiled. They had stopped walking and found themselves by the lake.

"You are very welcome Odango." Replied Mamoru.

Usagi pouted. "I'm here saying how you're not a Baka and you still call me Odango!"

"I'm sorry, it just slipped. I mean, it is a cute name when you think about it" replied Mamoru softly. He placed his hand on Usagi's cheek.

"Mamoru, what are we doing?" Asked Usagi softly.

"To be honest, I don't know." Answers Mamoru. He looked in her eyes intently.

"I thought we don't like each other." Replied Usagi. "Just because I'm Sailor Moon and you're Tuxedo Kamen, doesn't mean things have changed between us."

"But I think it does. You like Tuxedo Kamen and I like Sailor Moon. Are you saying you don't like Tuxedo Kamen anymore?" Asked Mamoru as he took his hand away from Usagi's cheek.

Usagi thought about this for a moment as she sipped her chocolate shake. "Hmmm...well I guess you have a point. To be honest, I never hated you. You just always frustrated me but at the same time you are the only person I know that challenges me the right way. I mean, Ami and Luna will always tell me to study but you tease me and make me want to prove you wrong even though I never do." Usagi looked at Mamoru sadly.

"Usa-chan, I never intended to hurt you. I teased you because for some reason I'm just like that around you. I'm not usually one to make fun of people. Motoki tells me all the time to go easy on you and I try to but when I see you...I can't help it. Maybe we feel linked like this because of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen." Mamoru placed his hand on Usagi's cheek again. He lowered his head a placed a soft kiss on her other cheek. "I don't know what we are now but I prefer this over us arguing." Mamoru whispered softly.

* * *

For the next few days, Usagi would get lifts from Mamoru to and from school then they would go to the arcade together. However people were becoming confused at their relationship. One minute, they would argue which was what was meant to be normal, the next minute they would look like they were in love.

"Baka! I wanted the last chip! I claimed it!" Usagi yelled. Usagi and Mamoru sat at a booth together in the arcade next to the other girls. They were sharing a plate of hot chips when Mamoru took the last one and ate it.

"Too bad Odango, I was too quick for you." Replied Mamoru happily after swallowing the remainder of the chip.

"You know not to call me that! And you said you wouldn't take it and you said you never go back on your word." Usagi pouted.

"Usa-Chan, I was joking. I ordered another plate for you. It's on it's way." Mamoru replied tilting Usagi's head towards him. He softly placed a kiss on Usagi's cheek.

"You're still a baka! You know better than to joke around when it comes to my food." Usagi pushed Mamoru's hands away.

"Well it's not my fault, you have an obssession over food!" growled Mamoru angrily. "I was late to class because you couldn't decide whether you wanted to eat breakfast at home or not!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you late." Usagi made a puppy dog face at Mamoru and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

The girls in the booth next to them just watched in confusion. They didn't know what the go was between their leader and the masked hero.

"My brain hurts, are they together or not? One minute they're fighting like before, next minute, they're all smoochy face." sighed Makoto. She had her elbows on the table and her head leaning on her hands as she watched Usagi and Mamoru fight and make up.

"Technically, they haven't actually kissed on the lips so you can't really say they have been smoochy face." Ami corrected as she looked up from the text book she was reading.

"I think it's cute. They're in love but they don't even know it." Commented Minako.

"Do you think it's wise to be watching them?" asked Motoki as he placed a drink in front of Minako but had his eyes on the couple.

"Shouldn't you be working?" asked Rei raising her eyebrow at Motoki. Motoki shrugged and sat next to Minako still watching the couple arguing about something he said she said.

"Baka," whispered Usagi into Mamoru's ear. Mamoru lowered his head so Usagi could whisper. "I think everyone is looking at us, and I don't just mean the girls and Toki-chan." Mamoru looked up and around and sure enough everyone in the arcade was looking at them although they all tried to look the other way when Mamoru's eyes would glance upon them. Everyone was curious at the new relationship the infamous arguing couple had.

"Usa-chan, I think you're right but could you please stop calling me baka if I'm not allowed to call you Odango."

"Nope." Usagi replied gleefully.

"So what?! I'm not allowed to call you Odango!? I get hit, scratched or yelled at if I call you Odango?! Yet you are allowed to call me baka?!" Mamoru angrily growled.

Usagi's eyes started to water, she frowned and looked sadly into Mamoru's eyes. Mamoru sighed regretfully. "It's okay, you can still call me baka if you really want."

"No...(sniff sniff)...you're right! (sniff sniff) I'm sorry Mamoru-chan! I won't call you baka any more!" Usagi cried as she threw her arms around Mamoru. Mamoru patted her and tried to comfort her.

"I don't think I will ever understand those two." Makoto commented watching Mamoru and Usagi. The other girls and Motoki nodded their heads in agreement

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous! Have the negaverse really become stupid!" Yelled Sailor Moon as she dodged the exploding toffee apples "Seriously! Toffee apples! Why!? And where's Tuxedo Kamen?!"

"Who knows? Maybe they've been watching too many cooking shows." Commented Sailor Jupiter who was running.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
The area became all foggy and the toffee apples ceased.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter's attack missed and unfortunately the fog lifted. The youma which looked like someone had thrown up all their lollies on them, threw another toffee apple towards Sailor Moon. It hit her and exploded.

"Sailor Moon!" All the girls cried out. The youma looked pleased and disappeared into thin air. Sailor Moon laid on the ground unconscious. Sailor Mars knelt down and placed Sailor Moon's head on her lap.

"Odango Baka! Why didn't you dodge that!" Sailor Mars sniffed trying to hold her tears back.  
Tuxedo Kamen knew something had happened. He was in the middle of an exam and wasn't allowed out until everyone had finished. He ran as fast as he could leaping over the rooftops towards the candy store where the girls were. That's when he saw Sailor Moon on Sailor Mars' lap.

"Usagi-chan!" Tuxedo Kamen cried out as he reached the girls. "I'm too late!" He knelt down and took Sailor moon off of Sailor Mars. He held her close to his chest. "Usa-chan. You have to wake up. Come on Odango, wake up." He placed a soft kiss on Sailor Moon's forehead.

A bright then enveloped the couple. Tuxedo Kamen no longer wore a suit, instead he was dressed in a regal armor. Sailor Moon's attire had changed also, she was wearing a white flowing dress. A moon crescent had appeared where Tuxedo Kamen had kissed her.

"Princess Serenity." gushed Luna stepping towards the illuminated couple. Mamoru looked at Luna then at Usagi. As soon as his eyes laid upon Usagi, a flood of memories came into his mind, memories from thousand years ago.

"Serenity, Usako." Mamoru whispered before placing his lips over Usagi's. Usagi's eyes fluttered open and hungrily kissed Mamoru back. After what seemed eternity to the other Sailor Scouts, Mamoru lifted his head and smiled at Usagi. "Hello Odango." He whispered.

"I told you not to call me that Mamo-chan." Replied Usagi weakly as she placed her hand on Mamoru's cheek.

* * *

**AN: So Im not sure where to go from here...**


	4. Chapter 4 - Curry, Hair and Pie

**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon yada yada...BTW...I live in Australia, therefore Australian english and grammar. I forgot to mention that earlier.** **This is the second last chapter. I didn't want the story to drag on.**

* * *

The girls sat around the table at Usagi's house. They were enjoying Ikuko's famous lemon pie.

"Mama, this is so delicious...mmm" Usagi commented before taking another bite of lemon pie.

A dark blue haired woman wearing an apron smiled. She loved cooking for Usagi's friends. She walked to the kitchen so she could start the dishes. As soon as Ikuko was out of ear-shot, the girls looked at Usagi intently, they were eager to know what happened yesterday after they had left Mamoru and her alone after the youma.

"Spill it Usagi-chan. You could have told me in advance, you were 'sleeping' at my place last night." Demanded Rei.

"I think what Rei is trying to say is that we are worried about you, now that we know you are the princess and Mamoru is the prince of the earth, we just want to make sure you were okay." Luna explained although she was secretly eager to know as well.

"Nothing happened." Replied Usagi, although her dreamy state told everyone otherwise. She looked back at yesterday's event...

"Odango, I hope you realize I may have failed my exam because of you. " Mamoru commented. They were sitting on a bench in front of the lake. They had detransformed and were just getting used to the memories that had flooded their minds. Mamoru had his arm around Usagi's shoulder. Usagi had her head resting on Mamoru's chest.

"It's not my fault a youma attacked." Replied Usagi as she pouted.

"Technically it is. If you just listened to me and your mother on the moon and just stayed safe instead of sticking my sword in you, your mother wouldn't have felt desperate and used the silver crystal to send EVERYONE including the negaverse to the future to save us all." Replied Mamoru proudly.

"I know I'm not smart or anything but you are forgetting one crucial factor."

"What is that?" Asked Mamoru smugly.

"YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE ALIVE TO DO AN EXAM IF SHE DIDN'T USE THE CRYSTAL!"Usagi answered almost shouting. She took Mamoru's arm off her shoulder then crossed her arms.

"True that." Mamoru chuckled as he turned his body towards Usagi and wrapped his arms around her. His chin leant on Usagi's shoulder.

"Have dinner with me your mum, you're staying over at Rei-Chan's place." Asked Mamoru whispering in her ear.

Usagi relaxed her arms and smiled. She nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Dinner was a home made curry at Mamoru's apartment. It was the only thing Usagi was good at making. She insisted on wanting to cook for Mamoru. They had also bought a new outfit for her so she didn't have to go home and get spare clothes. Mamoru didn't mind spending the money, he never bought anything other than the necessities so it was refreshing for him to spend money on someone else.

Mamoru sat on the couch reading a book as Usagi finished showering and changed into a brand new pink silk and lacy nightie that came halfway down her thighs. She was brushing her hair as she walked into the living room from the bathroom. The couch was facing the opposite wall so Mamoru couldn't see her walk in.

She placed her hands over Mamoru's eyes and softly kissed his cheek.

"I was up to a good part Usako." Commented Mamoru jokingly as he put his book down.

"I thought I was here to spend time with you, not watch you read." Usagi smirked as she lifted her hands off of his eyes and walked around to sit on the couch next to Mamoru.

"I've never seen your hair down like that." Commented Mamoru ignoring Usagi's comment. He hadn't realized how long Her was until now. He combed his fingers through her golden locks.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Mmm?" Mamoru was distracted now with brushing Usagi's hair.

"Did you love me before you knew I was Sailor Moon?"

"To tell you the truth, I think I did but I just didn't know it." Replied Mamoru as he put the brush down on the coffee table in front of them. He placed two fingers under Usagi's chin and turned her head to face him. He lowered his head and placed his lips over hers. Usagi parted her lips and Mamoru slipped his tongue in. Usagi moaned making Mamoru deepen the kiss. He lifted his head and licked his lips.

"I thought I lost you today." Mamoru whispered softly. "I should have been there. I wasn't there to protect you."

"Mamo-Chan, it wasn't your fault. Anyways, it was bound to happen because of how much of a klutz I am." Usagi replied softly. "Besides, we found out that I was the long lost princess and you got all your memories now."

* * *

**AN:So you might be wondering what happened to the candy youma, she will appear in the last chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Candy Youmaagain

**AN: SORRY! Im sorry I havent updated in ages! This is the last chapter :)**

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes to a strange large bed. She looked around and noticed how generic the room seemed. There was no personal touches except for one lonely silver. photo frame. In the frame was a photo of her and Mamoru. Mamoru had his arm over her shoulder while she made a peace sign.

Usagi smiled then noticed a heavy weight on her waist. It was then she saw next to her another body. She lifted the bed sheets to reveal Mamoru sleeping, his arm lazily rested around Usagi's body. He was wearing nothing but silk black boxers. He looked so cute sleeping peacefully.

She looked at the alarm clock next to her and saw that it was 8:23 am. As much as everyone thought she slept all day at home on Saturdays, Usagi actually gets up around this time to watch her morning cartoons. She sat up and kissed Mamoru on the cheek before getting out of bed.

After Usagi showered and dressed, she started to make breakfast. Usagi wore pink summer dress with yellow flowers. Looking through Mamoru's cupboards and fridge, she found a couple of eggs and left over rice.

Mamoru woke up to the smell of eggs and garlic frying. He saw that his princess was not sleeping next to him. It surprised him, that Usagi was up and not sleeping in bed in his arms. He got up and followed the scent of food cooking to see his princess heating the rice in a pan with garlic. ( not sure if they would eat this in Japan, but as a Filipino, fried egg and rice is one of my favourite breakfasts) "Good morning Odango, I never picture you up early cooking breakfast. " Greeted Mamoru as he wrapped his arms around Usagi from behind. He kissed her neck softly and trailed kisses down her shoulder. Usagi leaned her head to the side giving Mamoru more access to her exposed neck. She moaned as Mamoru's kissed trailed back up to her cheek.

"Good morning Mamo-Chan. I'm always up early on Saturdays, but if the other girls knew that then they would make me train with them in the mornings and I love my Saturdays." Replied Usagi as she divided the food onto two plates. Mamoru chuckled as let her go reluctantly and opened a drawer, he took out two forks and gave one to Usagi. Mamoru then took his plate of food and sat on a stool that was against the kitchen bench. "I'm not gonna get food poisoning am I?" He joked remembering her limited cooking skills.

Usagi gave him a stern look but didn't answer him. She stood across him and leaned over the bench as she ate.

"So what would you like to do today Usako?" Mamoru asked before putting food in his mouth.

"Well, girls are meeting with me at home this afternoon but that's around 4. So we pretty much have the whole day."

"Hmmm... Well I need to visit Motoki quickly to give his text book back so afterwards we could go to the lake if you like and take a row boat." Usagi loved the idea of going to the lake so she agreed straight away.

* * *

Motoki surprisingly wasn't wiping the bar down. He was in fact doing work. He was helping kids and teaching them how to play the arcade games. The doors open and he looked up to see his two favourite customers holding hands.

"Good morning Toki-Chan" greeted Usagi enthusiastically. Motoki was startled when he noticed their hands.

"Can you please tell me! Are guys together or not!?" Asked Motoki who had been eager to find out as much as the girls.

" Geez Motoki, no hello mamoru? Or good morning Mamoru? But yes Motoki. Usako and I are dating." Replied Mamoru rolling his eyes. Usagi giggled.

"See! You rolled your eyes! I can't tell if you're sarcastic or not!" Motoki exclaimed.

"Here's your text book by the way." Mamoru handed Motoki his thick chemistry book ignoring Motoki. He then said as he brought Usagi closer. "Does this look like I'm sarcastic?" Mamoru lowered his head to give Usagi a hard kiss on the lips. Usagi smiled and parted her lips. Her hands wrapped around Mamoru's neck and pushed his head deeper into the kiss. She moaned as Mamoru slipped his tongue in. Mamoru wrapped his arms around Usagi pulling we closer. Motoki looked shocked.

"Ahem," came a female voice from behind them. The couple let go and turned their heads to reveal Rei and Ami standing there. Rei didn't look pleased. Ami had her hands covering her eyes blushing.

Usagi blushed and dug her head into Mamoru's chest. "Ah...um...Usako and I were just about to leave." The couple quickly left the arcade and left a trail of smoke...

* * *

"You again! You interrupted my date! I can't eat toffee apples anymore because of you! I am Sailor moon! And on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" Yelled Sailor Moon to the candy youma.

"You said that last time." Snickered the youma as she threw threw candy canes at her, the the candy canes though had razor sharp pointed ends.

"Venus love me chain!" Sailor Venus used her chain to whip the candy canes out of the way.

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled as a blast of energy almost hitting the youma.

"Too slow too slow. I think Sailor Moon needs a new date! You can't even hit me!" The youma teased . Tuxedo Kamen growled angrily.

"I've had enough of you! Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon yelled as she waved her moon wand.

The youma smiled and jumped to doges the attack. "Too slow." She snickered. She then threw more candy canes at Sailor Moon "Watch out!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled as he pushed sailor moon out of the way. Unfortunately, one managed to lodge itself into Tuxedo Kamen's back. Tuxedo Kamen collapsed on top of sailor moon "tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor moon gasped as she pulled the candy cane out and turned him over, sailor Moon's eyes were filling with tears. Tuxedo Kamen was bleeding and he was slowly losing consciousness.

"You can't leave me!" She cried. A tear rolled down her face and before it could fall onto tuxedo kamen, it floated and a light illuminated sailor moon. The tear drop crystalised then grew into a round crystal.

"Silver Crystal!" Luna cried out (an: I know, she likes to come in and out if this story, and point out the obvious) Sailor moon had transformed into princess serenity. She took the crystal and laid Tuxedo kamen carefully on the ground. Princess Serenity took her wand and placed the crystal on the crescent. She turned to face the candy youma. She was serious, she meant business. "I am Sailor Moon! And I WILL punish you!"

"Cosmic!" She yelled angrily looking at the youma. She waved her wand.

"Moon!" She cried.

"Power!" She pointed the wand at the candy youma. The youma was turned into moon dust. The girls were amazed at this new power and were speechless. They came back to their senses though when they noticed Sailor Moon was back in her fuku and holding Tuxedo Kamen.

"Lucky the youma wasn't human, Odango." Smirked tuxedo Kamen weakly with his hand on Sailor Moon's cheek. He closed his eyes and his hand dropped.

"Mamo-chan, don't leave me." Sailor Moon sobbed.

"Sailor Moon, maybe try to use the crystal to heal him." Suggested Luna walking up to her.

"Do you think it will work?" Asked Sailor Moon hopefully.

"I don't see why not." Luna replied.

Sailor Moon stood up and yelled out using her wand, "Moon Healing Escalation!"

A bright light surrounded Tuxedo Kamen. His tuxedo disappeared and he was dressed in his armor. The wound had healed and he stood there strong as ever.

"Mamo-Chan!" Sailor moon exclaimed happily as she approached him. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Aishiteru Usako." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Mamo-Chan."

"Oi! Break it up you two! And hurry up! I want lemon pie made by Tsukino-San!" Yelled Mina and Rei at the same time

* * *

**AN: So I was tossing between whether or not to had a sex scene when Usagi was at Mamoru's but I thought I would leave that to your imagination. You can decide whether or not they did. Well I hoped you like the last chapter :) And I know this might confuse people but basically I ended with chapter 4's beginning when they were eating lemon pie at Usagi's house...If that makes sense.**


End file.
